


Уроки торгового квартала

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: Дэшвуд решил найти очень нужный артефакт.





	Уроки торгового квартала

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016.

Услышав советы Генная, Дэшвуд сперва решил, что тот пошутил. Надумал разыграть или, чего доброго, проучить. Чтобы выучил каждую лавку в торговом квартале, а не обращался к Геннаю, чуть что.

Слушал Дэшвуд его внимательно, пытаясь найти подвох. Но Геннай лишь посмеялся над его настороженным взглядом и спокойно принялся за рис.

– А карта точно камазенская? – все же спросил Дэшвуд. – Квартал на ней вроде бы торговый, да и названия знакомые… Только выглядит подозрительно, – добавил он, тут же подумав, что терпение приятеля вот-вот лопнет от бестолковых вопросов.

Но Геннай остался на удивление благодушен. Невозмутимо поедая рис, пожал плечами:

– Разумеется. Мало в каком городе торговые места точь-в-точь повторяют друг друга. То, что я слышал, и то, что нам попалось, – он кивнул на пару лежащих рядом с чашкой листков, – подходит лишь Камазену.

Дэшвуд подпер подбородок ладонью:

– Как занятно и соблазнительно, – пробормотал он, задумчиво изучая столешницу.

Темный лак блестел, как новый, даже не потрескавшись. Такая штука Дэшвуду тоже бы пригодилась – а то его рабочий стол был затерт донельзя, словно за ним дрались, а не подписывали бумаги. «Ну, прямо как у махинатора-лихоимца, а не у честного финансиста-кредитора».

– Странно, что я почти ничего об этом самородке не слышал, – проговорил Дэшвуд, вновь взглянув на Генная.

– Так ты же не поставщик ингредиентов и не алхимик, – краем губ улыбнулся тот.

– «Амфитеатр вечной мудрости» я читал, – машинально заметил Дэшвуд. – Правда, в тот день, когда он чуть не свалился мне на ногу – я решил, что это знак.

– Книга-то не рассыпалась? – усмехнулся Геннай, взяв чашку.

За беседой Дэшвуд почти позабыл про свою еду. Но, спохватившись, решил не спешить – пренебрежение традициями точно бы вывело Генная из себя.

– Нет, я ее вовремя подхватил – хвала толстенным долговым томам, лежащим, как попало. Причем, даже не по моей вине, – уточнил он. – По сравнению с ними, этот алхимический труд легок и безопасен.

– Надо же, – улыбнулся Геннай. – Повезло вам обоим.

– Ну да, – кивнул Дэшвуд. – Я потом взял у Рута пару тетрадей, углубиться в предмет. Практик из меня, увы, паршивый, но общие сведения теперь доступны.

– Расширять кругозор никогда не вредно, – согласился Геннай.

Дэшвуд подумал, что поиск таинственного минерала непременно снабдит его множеством новых знаний. И он даже был не против подробного изучения территории квартала, но потратить в пустую время совсем не хотелось.

Все-таки, этот минерал предназначался кое-кому в подарок, а вовсе не был поводом для развлекательной прогулки.

Геннай, показав ему карту, даже не спросил, с чего Дэшвуд заинтересовался поисками алхимических ингредиентов. Понял все, скорее всего, с первого взгляда.

Вот Деспани бы разобрало любопытство. Да и сам Дэшвуд ненавязчиво бы поинтересовался причиной поисков. А вот Геннай всегда придерживался хорошего тона, если только собеседник не был до крайности нагл (и степень этой наглости Геннай определял сам). Этим он был чем-то похож на Рутберга, и потому можно было надеяться на понимание самых необычных проблем, соблюдая рамки приличия.

– А для поисков нужен особый день? Сокращений в заметках больно много, – поинтересовался Дэшвуд, обратив, наконец, внимание на еду.

Геннай тем временем перешел к десерту, но поторапливать Дэшвуда не стал.

– Сейчас освежу память, – кивнул он, подвинув карту. Что-то бормоча, пробежался глазами, заглянул в другой листок. – Нет, ничего конкретного. Но отличительная черта у этого маршрута все же есть – как начнешь искать, не прерывайся. Даже если вышел в ясный день, а попал в ливень – обойди весь квартал.

– Суровое условие, – присвистнул Дэшвуд.

– Редкий алхимический минерал не терпит небрежной работы, – напомнил Геннай, и с ним пришлось согласиться.

– Целый квартал за день... – пробормотал Дэшвуд. – А потом еще вернуться к нужному месту и снова искать...

– Обойти на земле, обойти под землей, не забудь, – добавил Геннай. – И только как все пройдешь, спроси разрешения самого минерала и ищи в тайнике.

– Королевское требование, – выдохнул Дэшвуд.

– А как ты хотел? – Геннай вновь улыбнулся. – В безделье ничего не рождается.

– Ну, так я существо упорное, – хохотнул Дэшвуд.

– Я погляжу, – прищурился Геннай. – Можешь идти хоть завтра, если к ночи растеряешься – загляни ко мне, помогу, если минерал позволит.

– А он и запретить может?

– Конечно, – просто, искренне ответил Геннай, как будто подтверждал известную истину.

Впрочем, с алхимиками и искателями редкостей он сталкивался чаще Дэшвуда, и что-то необычное могло быть для него неоспоримым фактом.

– Ясно, почему он редкий, – кивнул Дэшвуд. – И я вовсе не обвиняю алхимиков в лени – минерал много просит.

– Ограняет и отшлифовывает упорство, укрепляет ум, – задумчиво произнес Геннай, сам вслушиваясь в каждое слово.

– Поистине ценный ингредиент, – согласился Дэшвуд. – Как вдумаешься – спрячешь подальше свое бахвальство и примешься за работу.

– Верно, – одобрил его Геннай. Дэшвуд помолчал немного и продолжил есть.

Геннай не стал его отвлекать, налив себе еще чая.

Дэшвуд ел аккуратно и вдумчиво. Недавний азарт уступил место сосредоточенности.

– Ну, и в уныние впадать не стоит, – вдруг заметил Геннай. – Вредное состояние.

– Очень вредное, – выдохнул Дэшвуд. – Для всех сфер. Я рискну, – добавил он уверенно спустя какое-то время.

– Похвально, но будь внимателен, соберись с силами. Изучи все условия. Отвлечешься, зазеваешься, заленишься – только зря устанешь, минерал спрячется. И слишком много на себя не бери.

– Все ясно, – уверенно отозвался Дэшвуд. – Я подготовлюсь.

– Слушай себя, – мягко добавил Геннай. – Торговый квартал – место необычайное. Он многому научит.

***

Вокруг пахло свежей выпечкой и спелыми фруктами, но это его не волновало. Отчаянно немели руки. Покалывание расползалось от кончиков пальцев к запястьям. Как бы Дэшвуд ни тер ладони, неприятное ощущение не исчезало.

Торговый квартал казался совсем незнакомым. На мгновение возникло чувство, что ни домов, ни людей вокруг просто не существует. Что все звуки слышны только в голове. Дэшвуд с силой сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Боль отрезвила на пару мгновений. Он хрипло рассмеялся, топнул ногой, чтобы ощутить твердь мостовой. Ладони еще покалывало, но кожу удалось растереть. Кровь приливала к пальцам. Дэшвуд удовлетворенно выдохнул, отгоняя наваждение.

Что на него нашло, в самом деле? Дэшвуд прислушался к голосам прохожих. Услышал женский смех, шелест ветра, шуршание ткани. Резко вздохнул, направился вперед, присматриваясь к витринам магазинов.

Правда, нужная ему вещь нигде не продавалась, но ряды зданий указывали верное направление, а разнообразие выставленных товаров отвлекало. Головные уборы, посуда, книги… Перья на шляпках словно покачивались – Дэшвуд аж вздрогнул, но то был лишь обман зрения. Взгляд скользнул по капорам и цилиндрам. Заметив знакомую широкополую шляпу, примостившуюся сбоку, Дэшвуд улыбнулся. Приятно было подмечать в разнообразии предметов что-то родное.

На витрине с посудой чинно возвышался большой сервиз. Солнце скользило по краям кипенно-белых чашек, чертило круги на обеденном блюде. Внизу стояли низкие вазочки венецианского стекла, прозрачные блюдца. Некоторые частые гостьи Клуба любили такие. Дэшвуд вспомнил позвякивание ложечек, когда дамы зачерпывали немного джема или сиропа для тостов. Граф любил устраивать для них званые ужины. Правда, белые чашки гостьи не жаловали, предпочитая расписные. Посуду для графа изготавливали лучшие мастера Камазена; Дэшвуд слышал немало комплиментов от дам, хваливших тонкую работу. Граф чинно кивал, слушая их, любуясь, с какой непринужденной грацией гостьи передавали чашки друг другу. При дворе дамы вели себя несколько иначе. Вроде бы с тем же изяществом, кокетством, но каждая словно держала перед собой открытую книгу правил хорошего тона.

Дэшвуд взглянул на витрину, уставленную букетами, вновь вспомнив про дам. Орхидеи, лилии, розы, вплетенные в волосы, приколотые к корсажам. Всегда свежие, благоухающие, не вянущие, словно дамы знали, как и граф, секрет вечной красоты для всего.

Близкая подруга госпожи палача любила гиппеаструмы. Дэшвуд как-то видел обеих в библиотеке, увлеченных обсуждениям особенностями разведения. Граф потом даже заключил сделку о регулярной поставке гиппеаструмов в Клуб. Госпожа палач сдержанно приняла привезенные цветы, но предвкушение в ее глазах было сложно не заметить.

Букеты в витрине пылали множеством красок. Дэшвуду они показались живыми огнями, фейерверками, озарявшими небо в дни празднеств. Улыбнувшись подобному сравнению, Дэшвуд, проводив взглядом витрину, прошел дальше.

Разнообразие магазинов совсем не сбивало с толку, хоть он присматривался едва ли не к каждому. Напротив, выставленные вещи согревали сердце.

Магазины и лавки тянулись чуть ли до самого края улицы. Дэшвуд мысленно прикинул, где следует свернуть.  
Ему предстояло обойти весь торговый квартал, согласно совету Генная. Изучить буквально каждую вывеску, убедиться в сохранности нужного места и уж потом спуститься под землю, повторив маршрут. А уж где искать потом, внизу или наверху, не знал даже Геннай. Сам он мог сопровождать Дэшвуда только ночью, а изучать квартал до наступления темноты тот должен был сам.

«Ввязался в ритуал», – притворно проворчал Дэшвуд, поправив съехавший пояс. Но ради своей цели он был готов к любым сложностям, в том числе и к поискам без посторонней помощи.

Стоило череде витрин завладеть вниманием Дэшвуда, как странное недомогание окончательно отпустило. Дэшвуд шел вперед, как ни в чем не бывало. Торговый квартал был полон жизни и солнца, суета вокруг не внушала тревоги.  
У витрины книжной лавки о чем-то громко спорили студенты. «Отпустили их, что ли, из Академии? – подумал Дэшвуд. – Или сбежали от скучных занятий?» Молодым людям, перекрикивавшим друг друга, казалось, любой строгий профессор был нипочем.

«Ученики Рутберга куда усидчивей, прогульщиков он не любит, – усмехнулся Дэшвуд. – Правильно делает».  
О Рутберге Дэшвуд вспомнил с улыбкой. Тот знал хитрое расположение магазинов не в пример лучше, но обращаться к нему ни в коем случае было нельзя. И даже не за помощью, а просто заглядывать в его лавку. Дэшвуд вздохнул, несколько разочарованно, но смиряясь с жесткими условиями.

Если Рутберг хотя бы на него взглянет – пиши пропало! «Будет потом ворчать о моей забывчивости, надеюсь, быстро простит». В последнем Дэшвуд даже не сомневался. Возможно, он был излишне самоуверен, но зато полон сил.

«Обойти квартал за день, – напомнил он себе. – Нигде не задерживаться дольше положенного. Смогу справиться без Генная – сразу спущусь в подземелья».

Книги на витрине привлекали заголовками на разных языках. Правда, ничего серьезно-научного Дэшвуд с первого взгляда здесь не заметил. Научные труды, как он вспомнил, находились в одной из дальних лавок, где-то третьей с конца улицы. Деловые книги с учебниками по праву – тоже в отдельном месте. Книжных лавок в квартале было множество. «Разместить бы все тома в одном магазине», – подумал вдруг Дэшвуд, осознав, что просто хочет облегчить задачу, сократив число нужных для изучения мест. Он даже укорил себя за поспешность. Не хватало еще разлениться и прохлопать важное!

Резко встряхнувшись, он направился в сторону ателье – его вывеска была вызывающе-яркой. «Его держит известнейшая модистка, – рассмеялся про себя Дэшвуд. – При дворе все о ней знают».

Мельком оглядев витрину, он заметил белую накидку и горделиво расправленный черный плащ. Дэшвуд даже прикрыл глаза, вспоминая знакомые образы. Словно на пару секунд наступила ночь и луна осветила провал подворотен. Дэшвуд мигом одернул себя – раньше времени размечтался!

Вернуться в реальность ему помог женский смех. Три девушки с интересом рассматривали витрину, обсуждая будущие покупки. Поблагодарив их про себя за случайную, но своевременную помощь, Дэшвуд ускорил шаг.

Девушки весело беседовали, чистильщик сапог на углу ловко натирал обувь. Показалась бакалейная лавка. Дэшвуд отметил ее расположение, вспомнил количество пройденных домов, довольно выдохнул.

С низкого крыльца спустилась молодая пара. Дэшвуд не заострил на них внимания, больше изучая вывеску. Ту давно было пора поменять; говорили, что у магазина совсем недавно сменился владелец, и никто не успел привести помещение в лучший вид. Хотя многим жителям не было дела до красоты фасада, пока продавалась свежая снедь.

Сам Дэшвуд здесь покупал что-то редко, обычно заглядывая в лавку рядом с домом Рутберга, если возникала необходимость.  
Задумчиво изучив покоробленную вывеску, он поспешил к галантерее, едва не столкнувшись с кем-то, кого даже не разглядел.  
Улица, казалось, сама бежала вперед. Звала за собой прохожих, змеилась и петляла, прикидываясь ровной. Но идти было легко – погода подходила и для необременительной прогулки, и для свершения дел.

Дэшвуд не чувствовал раздражения, хотя путь был довольно долгим, а людей вокруг становилось больше. Стоило зазеваться – и можно было потеряться в толпе или на кого-нибудь налететь. Но Дэшвуду было даже весело. Приятные воспоминания перевешивали усталость.

И хотя он помнил о своей цели, все равно, глядя на витрины, предавался мимолетным мечтам.

Надпись «Галантерея» была неброской, изящной, словно росчерк пера. Дэшвуд вспомнились множество бумаг на столе Рутберга. Его заметки без единой кляксы. Рутберг писал быстро, но без помарок. Дэшвуд как-то сказал, что тот мог бы обучать каллиграфии. Рутберг, усмехнувшись, заметил, что уже дает такие уроки. Дэшвуд не помнил, что точно ответил, но тот не возмутился, хотя скептически принимал даже комплименты.

На высокой подставке лежали перчатки, чтобы каждый мог их оценить. Справа висела пара зонтов. Пышный, светло-голубой зонт от солнца разместился внизу. Дэшвуд вновь вспомнил о гостьях графа, хотя часть из них вовсе не страшилась яркого солнца. На нижнем ярусе стойки с перчатками свернулись ремни. Дэшвуд отметил, что изготовлены те из весьма крепкой кожи – навострился отличать на глаз.

Его собственный пояс был сшит на заказ. Такого, вроде бы, ни у кого больше и не было, но поводом для гордости Дэшвуд это не считал.

Вот ремни в витрине были сшиты на славу. В мыслях сразу пронеслась череда картин, как ими связать несговорчивых должников. Да и графу наводку дать, хотя тот может, сначала и не поверит.

Над ухом что-то громко щелкнуло, зазвенело. Дэшвуд вздрогнул, уставившись на раскрывшуюся дверь. «Да что ж это! Прямо сплю на ходу». Дверь снова скрипнула, предупреждая. «А петли им бы смазать», - подумал он, следуя дальше.

 

На лоток овощной лавки Дэшвуд едва ли не налетел. Замер, переводя дух, осмотрелся. «Излишняя спешка – порок не меньший», – предупредил он себя. Солнце скользнуло по краям ящиков, осветило россыпи корнеплодов, словно подало знак. «Вовремя остановился», – заключил Дэшвуд. Даже представлять не хотелось, как зелень, морковь, картофель разлетятся во все стороны.

«Полезное, однако, дело – не отвлекает на лишнее». Он вслушался в шум улицы, в стук своего сердца. Ничего страшного не случилось, вокруг лавки толпились люди, кто-то уже отсчитывал деньги, кто-то только присматривался, что выбрать.

«Хорошее место, – подумал Дэшвуд. – Оживленное, радостное и... спокойное?.. Словно кладезь простых мудростей. Вот это сравнение, – хмыкнул он. – Стоило осмотреться, отдышаться, как заметил незаметное».

Дэшвуд постоял немного, рассматривая лавку. Он бы купил пару томатов, да почувствовал, что еще не время. И не стал упираться – если есть силы, стоит продолжать дело.

От этой мысли стало еще легче. Проходящие мимо девушки что-то говорили про местного ювелира, да и вывеска показалась за поворотом. На ум пришел скромный ряд колец – тонких, светлых…

Мечтательная улыбка вновь тронула губы. Сердце стало биться ровнее, тише. «Осторожно, – очнулся Дэшвуд. – желаемое совсем затмит ум».

Знакомых колец в витрине, конечно, не было. Переливались гроздья серег, переплетения ожерелий, массивные и тонкие браслеты.

«Для каждого, верно, найдется подарок», – задумался Дэшвуд.

Лавка эта была не единственной, и, может, не особо известной, но мастерство ювелира восхищало.

«Замри, присмотрись, подумай о результате трудов».

«Любых трудов», – шепнуло что-то. То ли голос сердца, то ли воплощение силы, ведущей упорных алхимиков.

Дэшвуд не стал искать объяснений – с магией или без, вывод был верным.

Камни весело блеснули, мягко прозвенел дверной колокольчик – молодой человек взошел на крыльцо, пропуская вперед перешагнувшую порог девушку. Дэшвуду показалось, что он уловил их беззаботное настроение.

Улыбнувшись, Дэшвуд снова прикинул оставшийся путь, проверяя, ошибся ли где-то.  
Свернуть в проулок он должен был как раз в конце, ориентируясь на лавку научных трудов.

И ни в коем случае не сбиться, не пойти привычным маршрутом. И силы рассчитать, так, чтобы хватило на дальнейшие поиски.

А главное, убедиться, нужна ли правда помощь Генная или он справится сам?

Дэшвуд подумал, что Геннаю, будь он здесь, понравился бы ход его мыслей. Да и графу тоже. И Георику. И Рутбергу.

Дэшвуд мысленно щелкнул себя по носу – замечтается же сейчас, зазнается, задерет этот самый нос…

«Легко», – рассмеялся он, но тут же осекся – коварная лень как раз подбиралась, готовая цапнуть и позлорадствовать.

Последствия разгильдяйства кусались порой слишком больно – Дэшвуд заранее потер затылок, нащупывая мифическую шишку.

«Вот-вот, пора собраться, – сказал он себе. – В который раз».

Фруктовая лавка радовала изобилием. Приблизившись, Дэшвуд вдохнул аромат спелых яблок и слив. Посетителей вокруг было мало, многие уже купили, что хотели. Дэшвуд задумался, достал кошелек, подкинув его на ладони. Поймал, крепко сжал. Впрочем, он мог уже и поесть – торговый квартал разрешал. Дэшвуд выбрал себе пару яблок, чтобы можно было убрать в карман, и протянул их торговцу.

Забрав яблоки, он быстро обтер одно и, продолжив путь, надкусил. Яблоко хотелось проглотить целиком – дал знать о себе голод, но Дэшвуд воздержался от неприличного поведения.

Ел он неспешно, не забывая следить за дорогой. Как ни странно, даже половины фрукта хватило; но выбрасывать его Дэшвуд не стал.  
«Сдержанность и благоразумие, – подумал он. – А ведь часто я обхожусь без них».

Он спокойно доел яблоко, почти забыв о втором. «Позже. Когда спущусь в подземелья. Или выйду из них».

Он уже начал уставать, но с дороги не сбился. Вот сейчас стоило быть крайне внимательным – приближалась заветная лавка. «Еще три дома – и поворот. Отдохну с полчаса, соберусь с силами и пойду проходить испытание дальше».

Дэшвуду показалось, что ни с одним заданием графа, ни с одним делом он не справлялся столь осторожно и прилежно, как сейчас. Страх провалиться замер где-то в глубине сознания. От опасений невозможно было избавиться насовсем, но они не мешали. Наоборот, отрезвляли.  
Дэшвуд задумался, почему так стремится выйти из испытания с честью, чего хочет достичь. В мыслях возник образ неприметной лавки. Сияние свечей, отблески на склянках и колбах. Рука, касающаяся свертка. Шуршание бумаги или ткани.

Дэшвуд в который раз улыбнулся – немного устало, но мягко, с затаенной нежностью. Он почти прошел лишь половину пути, и никто не знал, что встретиться под землей. Но Дэшвуд замер на мгновение, молча прося разрешения остановиться.

Он поднял взгляд к облакам, любуясь их очертаниями и оттенками неба, машинально перебрал пальцами в воздухе, словно касался чьих-то волос, вздохнул свободнее и ускорил шаг.

Торопиться было ни к чему, но Дэшвуд не стал излишне расслабляться.  
Толпа прохожих медленно таяла. Ему даже стало почти жаль, что все расходятся. Дэшвуда окутывали эмоции усталого квартала, готовящегося ко сну.  
Он сразу узнал дверь нужной лавки – порой забирал заказанные Рутбергом книги, когда тот не мог.

Рассматривая витрину, Дэшвуд задержал взгляд на вытесненных названиях. Буквы на многих томах истерлись, но знающие люди могли сразу выбрать нужный. Даже Дэшвуд, не столь сильный в химии и алхимии, после подробных рассказов Рутберга мог сказать, какие книги стояли на витрине. Конечно, он узнал не все, но уже большую часть.

Полки в лавке Рутберга всегда полнились новыми томами. Место находилось для всего – то ли из-за заклинаний, то ли из-за хитрого устройства шкафов.

В окружении книг Рутберга Дэшвуд чувствовал себя превосходно. Хотя сам он читал совсем другое. Лавка, которую посещал он сам, находилась рядом – а ведь казалось, что ее место на другом конце квартала.  
«Запутался, бывает, - тихо рассмеялся Дэшвуд. – Бывают нестрашные ошибки».  
Будь он у себя, то отправился бы спать, усталый и умиротворенный. Лежал бы в кровати, думая о прошедшем дне. Видел бы приятные сны, или отдыхал бы без них, но в покое.

Но подземелья ждали, хоть и давали возможность отдохнуть.

Сумерки постепенно окутывали квартал. Дэшвуд достиг поворота – подворотня казалась открытой дверью. Не коварной ловушкой, а укрытием. Часто так и бывало, но сегодня гулкие своды обещали не короткую передышку в погоне, а возможность освежить разум.  
Дэшвуд тряхнул волосами, оглядевшись. Через час на улицы выйдут фонарщики, приветствуя начало ночи. Дэшвуд порой наблюдал за ними, но сегодня такой возможности не было.

Но разочарования не было – он еще не раз встретится с ними.

Нырнув в подворотню, Дэшвуд прислонился к стене. Камни приятно холодили спину. Развернувшись, он прижался лбом к кладке, закрыв глаза, отсчитывая время. Важно было не пропустить нужный момент, не заснуть прямо здесь. Усталость порой была коварнее лени, ставила подножку в ненужный момент.

Отстранившись, Дэшвуд потер виски. Не хватало глотка воды, но в кармане еще пряталось яблоко.  
Напьется он утром, когда завершит важное дело. Спящие опасения неожиданно встрепенулись, заставив сильнее стучать сердце.  
Дэшвуд несколько раз вздохнул, отпуская сомнения. Все вокруг словно замерло, притихло, свернулось клубком.  
Что-то глубоко под землей позвало его. Может, ложная надежда, самонадеянность и опасная лень, прикинувшаяся наградой за труды.  
Дэшвуд вновь растер руки, избавляясь от вернувшегося онемения. Расправил плечи, зарылся пальцами в волосы, с силой потер.

Кровь прилила к коже, к вискам. Перед глазами на мгновение потемнело. Дэшвуд смежил веки, призывая все свое спокойствие. Он напрягся, в груди свился тугой узел.

От ходьбы и волнения заболели колени. Дэшвуд, склонившись, принялся растирать их.

Он отгонял от себя сонливость, как мог. Распрямившись, прочистил горло. Когда тяжесть в ногах ослабла, прошелся по подворотне.  
Дэшвуд словно готовился к бою. Он должен был правильно рассчитать время. Не привлекая внимания ночных прохожих, пробраться ко входу под землю.

Проснулась осторожность, обострившись, встала вровень с интуицией. Дэшвуд был начеку даже днем, но темнота диктовала другие правила.  
Он не мог надеяться на случай. Спящие мирным днем ощущения обострились. Прохладный ветер заставил сильнее работать разум.  
Геннай был прав – торговый квартал стал прекрасным наставником. Всего урока Дэшвуд еще не усвоил, но готов был. Он не стал возвращаться в лавку Генная – собственные силы и разум дали надежду.

«Отдохнул? Ну, вперед», – подбодрив себя, Дэшвуд вышел из подворотни.

Он знал, куда идти. До предела собравшись, направился влево. Дэшвуд молчал, слушая притихшие улицы. Почти крался, как привык на заданиях графа. Минуя поворот, заметил нужный проход. Он не бежал, ибо поспешность могла обернуться ошибкой. Добравшись до места, скрылся в проходе. Отомкнув замок припасенным ключом, вступил на каменную лестницу.

Дэшвуд все же улыбнулся, затворив дверь. Нащупав факел, привычно поджег. Пламя взметнулось вверх, затрещало, освещая дорогу. Довольно выдохнув, Дэшвуд спустился вниз. Прохлада коснулась лица.

Раньше с непривычки он мерз, но на сегодняшнюю ночь атмосфера подземных путей стала родной.  
«Не зевай», – сказал себе Дэшвуд, сжимая факел сильнее. Шум его шагов раздавался в тиши, но совсем не мешал.  
Дэшвуд достал карту, кивнул сам себе, рассматривая план. Шел он спокойно, но подмечал каждую мелочь. Кто знал, какое испытание приготовил здесь загадочный минерал?

Дэшвуд считал каждый ярд, повторяя путь по торговой улице. Где-то здесь скрывался тайник. Раньше времени Дэшвуд не радовался, помня об осторожности. Слушал себя, слушал подземелье.

Секретная дорога учила его не хуже оживленной улицы. Дэшвуд слушал свое дыхание, следил за факелом.  
Тот пока не погас, только потрескивал на сквозняке. Дэшвуд сглотнул, смачивая пересохшее горло. Сердце снова гулко забилось, но потом успокоилось.

Ночной путь учил Дэшвуда объективности, усиленной выдержке, концентрации, как и прежде, раз за разом.  
Тот был благодарен каждой прошедшей секунде, каждому шороху. Даже тому, что сменился громким стуком. Дэшвуд отступил в сторону, затаившись. Страх не успел проснуться – Дэшвуд двигался проворно, задерживая дыхание, контролируя себя. Верный хлыст сам лег в ладонь, но атаковать он не спешил.

Интуиция советовала спрятаться, быстро оценить ситуацию, а после бить. Шум повторился, превратился в шорох. Шелест сандалий. Шелест одежд.

Дэшвуд замер, как вкопанный – от знакомого звука, от слабого запаха благовоний. Поняв, что навстречу движется вовсе не мираж, он вышел первым.

– Рут…

– Дэшвуд?.. Ты на задании? – удивленно, негромко произнес Рутберг.

Дэшвуд ощутил тень его тревоги. Сердце замерло, губы невольно сложились в улыбку. Дэшвуд на секунду занервничал, но взял себя в руки.  
Приблизившись к Рутбергу, он тепло рассмеялся. Голос отчего-то дрогнул. Отблески факелов освещали лицо Рутберга.

– В каком-то смысле, – ответил Дэшвуд, желая умерить его скрытое волнение.

– Ты не предупредил меня, – с привычной строгостью произнес Рутберг, и Дэшвуд чуть виновато склонил голову:

– Я не мог, – признался он. Не отшутился, не отмахнулся, не заботясь о себе. – Прости меня. Я не мог.

Рутберг коснулся его плеча, провел свободной рукой по бокам.

– Я не ранен, – заверил Дэшвуд, не желая отводить взгляд от серьезного лица.

– Тебе повезло, – выдохнул Рутберг, убедившись в его правоте.

– Очень, – кивнул Дэшвуд.

Оба не двигались с места. Хотя можно было наконец развернуться, приобнять Рутберга за плечи, но Дэшвуд не стал. Было рано.

– Что с тобой? – повернулся к нему Рутберг. Светлые пряди качнулись, тихо звякнули подвески серьги-амулета.

– Слушаю, что говорит сердце.

Рутберг, как Дэшвуду показалось, даже не удивился, лишь кивнул, коснувшись края его рубашки.

Он хотел было сказать, что Рутберг ничуть его не беспокоит, но тут же интуитивно повернулся вправо.

Может, там крылась роковая опасность, подстерегавшая в миг покоя, но интуиция прошептала другое. Дэшвуд осторожно подошел к стене, коснулся кладки. Камень остался холодным, но стало ясно, что цель близка.

Рутберг встал за его плечом, не нарушая границ, но молча поддерживая. Дэшвуд услышал прерывистый вздох, обернулся, но тревоги во взгляде Рутберга не увидел.

Волнение в его глазах было рождено восхищением, предвкушением. Но не жаждой обладания чем-то ценным. Дэшвуд закрепил у стены факел и сжал руку Рутберга. Ощутил прикосновение тонких колец к коже.

То самое прикосновение, о котором скучал. Не разжимая ладони, он подвел Рутберга к забитой тряпками нише.

– Помочь тебе?

Дэшвуд кивнул с затаенной радостью.

Он еще слушал ночь, шорохи под сводами, одобряющий голос торгового квартала. Но теперь знал, что испытание почти пройдено.  
Они освобождали нишу спокойно, не ослепленные предвкушением радостного открытия. Работали, помогая друг другу, как прежде. Дэшвуд не суетился, не мешая Рутбергу. Они разбирали тряпки, как обычно – доски тайников. Касаясь Рутберга, Дэшвуд чувствовал прилив сил. Он делился уверенностью и надеждой, ощущением близости.

Освободив проем, оба заглянули в тайник. Но Рутберг не стал протягивать руку, отдавая это право Дэшвуду. И тот понимал, что должен извлечь на свет то, что хранилось в подземелье.

Затаив дыхание, Дэшвуд вытащил плотный сверток. Рутберг взглянул на предмет, кивнув. Дэшвуд доверял интуиции, но безмолвная помощь Рутберга укрепила уверенность в безопасности.

Осторожно, почти торжественно, он передал Рутбергу сверток. И не отводил взгляда, пока тот разворачивал ткань. Движения Рутберга были полны почтения, а Дэшвуд любовался каждым жестом.

– Спасибо тебе, – услышал он дрогнувший голос. – Спасибо, Дэшвуд…

Тот, шагнув ближе, наконец мягко обнял Рутберга. Оба смотрели на мерцающий минерал.

– Ты искал его, – прошептал Дэшвуд, завороженный счастьем в глазах Рутберга. – Я хотел помочь.

Плечи Рутберга дрогнули, но он не стал отступать.

– Дэшвуд…

– Я здесь. Я с тобой, Рут, – он не давал пустых обещаний и не твердил по привычке.

Рутберг без слов обнял его сам, открывая свое сердце.

Дэшвуд осторожно коснулся его волос, перебирая уже не воздух.

«Выйти из подземелий, вернуться в квартал, найти на верху нужное место», – вспомнил он. Но тревога от возможности что-то сделать не так, тут же погасла. Наверху, с правой стороны, как раз стоял дом Рутберга. Дэшвуд счастливо вздохнул, обняв Рутберга со вспыхнувшей нежностью, от всего сердца благодаря торговый квартал за важнейший урок.


End file.
